Concentrate
by DressupBarbii
Summary: Sitting in class and can't concentrate? Hermione is definitely having issues with that. A series of events that leaves two student's unable to concentrate. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! They are all thanks to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

She wanted to say it was all a big mistake. She wanted to say he wasn't responsible for taking her breath away or for making her knees shake. After all, she hated him the most.

"Stop it," she hissed as his hand started to slide up her thigh.

But of course why would he listen to her? His hand slowly went under her school skirt, drawing small circles along her soft, porcelain skin.

"Don't make a sound," his seductive voice whispered into her ear as he leaned across her body to take her inkpot, or at least make it seem like he wasn't doing sexual things to her in class.

Her grip on her quill tightened as one of his fingers lightly traced down her panty covered opening. From the corner of her eye, she noticed him give his trademark smirk and scratch away on his parchment that notes for the class.

_How can he concentrate?_ she yelled in her head, her own notes looking more like chicken scratch than anything she usually wrote like. A small gasp escaped her lips when the finger that was merely playing with the outside of her panties slipped underneath.

"Some one is all wet," he smirked and winked at her before plunging that blasted finger into her dripped wet folds.

Biting her lip, she dropped her quill and grabbed the edges of the desk in front of them. _Oh thank Merlin for being in the back of the class_, she thought and closed her eyes.

His finger pumped in and out of her folds, moving faster and rougher as the class progressed. Every time she felt she was on the brink, he pulled his finger out of her and traced her pink lips, giving her a cooling off period.

"Please," she gasped after the fourth time he did it. Normally she was above begging, but she needed the release. He was driving her absolutely batty.

"You know the magic words Princess," he whispered to her. A second finger joined the first in tracing her lips. The two digits would occasionally tease her by dipping ever so slightly into her folds, then pulled back out and continuing to trace.

"Malfoy!" she warned him in a whispered voice, her eyes staring at him from the side. "Please."

"Please what Granger?" Draco smirked at her, lifting an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Please finish finger fucking me," Hermione rushed out, her face burning red from her vulgar languge.

"I thought you'd never ask." With a wink and no warning, he plunged his two fingers into her begging folds.

Moaning, Hermione dropped her head onto the desk and bit her lip. Once Draco had established a pace, her hips started to meet his fingers every once in awhile. Curving his fingers, she let out a slightly loud gasp and he just smirked.

"Ready darling?" he whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe just slightly.

"Yes," she responded, her knuckles white from gripping the desk so hard.

Smirking, he thrust his fingers a few more times into her wet folds before her felt her walls tighten around his digits. As her walls tightened around him, Draco let out a quiet moan him self. He imagined himself buried deep inside her as she tightened around his cock. Maybe she was the thinking the same thing, because the he next thing he felt was her cum juices flowing down his hand.

Looking over at Hermione, he gave her a genuine smile. Her face was bright red, and her breathing was heavy and fast, but she returned his smile.

"_Scourgify_," he muttered. His hand and her legs were cleaned off in an instant. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she admitted with a sigh. Once she answered him, the bell dismissing classes chimed behind them.

Hermione's eyes shot open as wide as Hedwig's. Looking down at her notes, she started mumbling incoherently under her breath about notes and no good boys. All of the sudden a stack of notes fell into her hands, well written notes at that. Looking up, she caught Draco giving her wink as he walked out of the Charms classroom.

"I am so getting him back for this," she muttered, shoving his and her notes into her bag.

* * *

Read and Review!

Let me know if you think I should continue it. Thanks! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me to their story alert list! I LOVE YOUUUU 3

Well here is part two - Hermione's Revenge - MWHAHAHAHA! I hope you like - might turn this into an actual story now. Let me know if you think I should.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HP CHARACTERS! I just love J.K. Rowling for creating them and letting me play with their lives.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the "Charms Incident," as Hermione had dubbed the sexual assault from Malfoy. And in those two weeks, he had done nothing but make her life difficult.

In every class, he sat next to her and "accidently" would brush his hand against her thigh. Also, during meals in the Great Hall, Draco would send winks and smirks in Hermione's direction. It always brought a flush to her cheeks and sent a deadly glare his way. Draco was pretty sure, if looks could kill he would be six feet under about twenty times over.

However, Draco was nervous. It had been two weeks, and Hermione's passive behavior to his outright raunchiness was causing him to check twice over his shoulder. After all, no one messes with Hermione Granger and gets away with it.

"_Silencio_," the whispered spell fell upon Draco from somewhere in the empty hallway.

_What the hell! _The mouthed words shocked him as he spun around the hallway to see if he could spot the culprit. He spotted an open door, heading toward it he kept looking around to make sure that no one was behind him. Paranoia was a Slytherin trait, especially so close to the war. As he entered the classroom, the door slammed shut and he jumped in surprise.

A giggle came from a dark corner of the classroom; he squinted to make out the form of the person in the room with him. _Granger?_ Draco questioned with his lips.

"Who else?" Hermione questioned him as she poked her head from the shadows. "I doubt Parkinson would be smart enough to put a silencing charm on you."

With a wicked smirk, a trait she had picked up from Draco, she flicked her wand and muttered a quiet '_alohomora'_ spell. Biting her lip, she completely uncovered herself from the shadows. Draco took in a surprised breath as he took in her outfit. She was wearing a shear Slytherin green nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and dipped dangerously between her breasts, the gown itself was held up by strings along her back. He felt his fingers itching to just pull the bow on her back apart and watch the material fall to the ground, but Hermione had other places.

Walking toward him, she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. Once she was standing right in front of him, Hermione placed a finger on his chest and winked at him like he had been doing all week. She pushed him slightly with her finger so that he fell back stunned into a chair.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Her hands running up the sides of her curves and even brushing over her breasts, her nipples hardening at the contact.

Nodding his head vigorously, Draco reached his arms up to touch her. But she stepped back and shook her head with a pout.

"Someone has been a bad boy," she told him as she licked her lips and traced her wand down his body. "Now someone has to learn his lesson. _Incarcerous__**."**_

Draco's body immediately froze in place, his arms and legs sticking to the sides of the chair. A glare powerful enough to maim was aimed at the brunette before him. With a chuckle, Hermione put her wand down on a nearby desk. She placed her hands on his shoulders before straddling him.

A groan vibrated through his chest went he realized her panties were actually crotch-less. _Jesus Granger_, he mouthed to her as he shut his eyes. His pants were suddenly becoming uncomfortable. With his eyes shut, he didn't notice her lean forward and take his earlobe into her mouth. Nibbling on it lightly, his breathing started to pick up and her boldness started to peak.

"Like that Draco?" she asked as her lips moved from his ear to his neck, nibbling and sucking as she made her way down. Her fingers working at the buttons of his uniform, she let out a happy sigh once is was all done. Dragging her nails down over his pecks and down his abs, she left lines of red behind but all it did was turn on Draco even more.

Getting off his lap, she placed her warm lips on his cold body and let behind searing kisses. If Draco could make noises, gasps and moans would have been coming from his lips, especially his face was scrunched up in both pain and pleasure. Smirking against his chest, she quickly undid his trousers and pulled him slightly down his thighs, revealing his Gryffindor red boxers.

"I do like the color choice," she joked and winked at him, dipping her hand into the opening of his boxers and wrapping around his member. "Yum."

_Granger!_ Draco tried to scream, but in vain. He even tried to move his body, but all he managed to do was look like an awkward turtle. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back as her small and delicate hand started to move along his penis. His breathing was coming out in pants of air as she sped up her hand.

After a few moments, she realized the pattern around how to figure out when he was close. And so the torture for Draco Malfoy began. For an hour, Hermione alternated hands as she moved her hand up and down along his penis, but stopping right before he came.

_FUCK YOU GRANGER!_ Draco yelled soundlessly at her after the fifth time she pulled back her hand. His normally calm and collected face was red and flustered.

"You promise?" Licking her lips, she looked at him through her eyelashes and flashed him a seductive smile.

With a final smirk, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips against his as her hand sped up for the final time. His tongue pushed into her mouth without permission and attacked her tongue as her hand moved up and down his penis. It only took a minute for Draco to cum all over hand and his boxers.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss with a smile, a triumphant smile at that. Wiping her hand on his boxers, she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, giving Draco a full view of the body underneath the nightgown. Going to the shadowed corner, she grabbed her school robe before grabbing her wand.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much I did." Winking at him, she headed toward the door. "_Finite__Incantatem_," and out the door she went with a little wave.

"Holy fucking Merlin's balls!" Draco yelled, jumping up from the chair. As he was about to run toward the door, his trousers' fell around his feet. "FUCK!"

With a quick "_scourgify,_" he pulled up his pants and ran toward the door. But as he stepped out into the hallway, there wasn't a soul around.

"Oh, it's on Granger," he whispered to himself.

* * *

NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello loyal readers ^.^

Let me know how you felt about the chapter. Ta-ta!

* * *

The hallways were decorated with red and green ribbons, silver and gold tinsel was hanging from the cathedral ceilings, and mistletoe was catching everyone in compromising situations. Just the other day, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson stood in the entrance of the Great Hall for an hour refusing to give the required peck on the cheek to break the mistletoe spell. It was the highlight of the day.

Everyone knew Headmaster Dumbledore was up to something since the mistletoe increased in numbers as Christmas drew closer and closer. Even teachers were being caught in the mistletoe mayhem.

"It's bloody ridiculous," Ron mumbled with a full mouth of food at the Gryffindor table. "I got stuck with almost every Slytherin slag!"

"Be happy you can't get caught with the same sex," Hermione threw in as she turned a page of her book and scribbled a few words on the scroll in front of her.

"Blimey, I hadn't thought of that," the red head sat up with eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry Potter merely sat back with a piece of butter toast and looked around the Great Hall. Either Dumbledore had finally gone batty, or he was leading up to something. Thankfully Harry, or any other student didn't have to wait long.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came Dumbledore's soft, yet loud voice from the teacher's table. "As you can tell, I have recently fallen into the holiday spell, for lack of better term."

A few mutters of agreement were heard from not only the students, but a few disgruntled teachers as well.

"The next time you are caught under a mistletoe, the person you are to kiss will be your partner for the holiday dance that will be held the day before you are all set to leave for break. Now enjoy the rest of your breakfast and have a pleasant day."

Taking his seat, Dumbledore looked out into the Great Hall with a twinkle in his eye. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Uproar spread across the Great Hall from the news. The girls were concerned about the dress to wear to the dance, while the guys were thinking of ways to trick girls into standing under the mistletoe with them. The only problem was figuring out were the mistletoe will be.

Hermione groaning at the sudden noise of the Great Hall grabbed her books and bag. Figuring she had at least an hour to spare before her first class, she headed toward the library. _Crazy Dumbledore! Just we need, more ridiculous dances with Merlin awful dresses._ Lost in thought, she walked right into the library and headed toward the back where no one usually ventured.

"Malfoy." Her voice came out low, angry, and murderous.

"Hello there Granger, fancy us meeting up here," Draco joked, looking up from the Potions book he had been reading with his trademark smirk.

Dropping her bag on the table, Hermione pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. Hoping if she ignored him long enough he would just get up and leave, she pulled out her quill, inkpot and her Charms homework. As she picked up writing where she had left off the night before, Hermione could feel his grey eyes watching her. She could also picture that smirk of his.

After a few minutes of scratching away on her scroll, she looked up and glared daggers at him. "What in Merlin's name do you want?" she hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Without a word, Draco merely looked up above them. Following his line of sight, a loud groan vibrated through the walls of the library.

"You've got to be kidding me."

There was the mistletoe couple. Slamming her head down on the table, she ran her hands through her hair and pulled. This was not happening to her, she just wanted a quiet place to study!

"I guess you're stuck with me Princess." His voice was laced with a want and desire, something she was not about to give into.

"That means you have to kiss a Mudblood Malfoy," she pointed out with venom. Oh, she knew that she was playing with fire, but that didn't mean she would stop.

Draco stood up so fast that the chair he was occupying flew several inches and fell on the floor. Anger was flashing in his eyes as he stared down at her. "I have not said that word to you in months Granger." His voice was low and dangerous. "You bloody well know I switched sides."

"Switching sides doesn't automatically get rid of prejudice Malfoy," her eyes meeting his.

Grabbing the chair next to him, Draco pulled it over and sat back down. He pulled his wand out and twirled it between his fingers. Hermione watched him like a hawk as soon as he pulled out his wand. Her own fingers were inching forward to grab her wand from her bag.

"_Accio_ Hermione's knickers," Draco whispers with a wicked smirk.

A gasp came from Hermione as she felt herself become bare. All thoughts of getting her wand left her head as she attempted to reach across the table to strangle Draco.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Princess," he told her as he whispered another spell under his breath.

All of the sudden she fell back into her chair and bit her lip from moaning out loud. If she had her panties still on they would have soaked through with whatever spell Draco had used. She felt on fire, in a very good way.

"Draco." Her eyes fell shut as she moaned his name. "What…"

"Just relax and enjoy Granger," his voice was right next to her ear now. "Tell me what you need."

Gasping for air, she couldn't come up with a coherent thought. She rubbed her thighs together hoping to create some friction to relieve the burning desire coursing through her nether regions.

His hands massaged her shoulder's, but went to lower. _The bastard, _was the only coherent thought Hermione could come up with as his hands stayed above her neck.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked again, her lips right next to her ear.

"End…spell," she gasped as the pleasure started to increase. Then all of the sudden it stopped.

Sitting up slowly in the chair, Hermione blinked her eyes in surprise a few times. Draco Malfoy had actually listened to her? Looking over her shoulder at him, she got another surprise. His lips met her hers in a passionate and mind-blowing kiss.

"I'll see you at the dance Princess." Draco stood up and collected his things.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled out as he was poised to leave the back area of the library. "My knickers."

"You mean this?" he asked, pulling her purple thong from his pocket. "I was thinking of keeping it. See you in Potions, Granger."

And with that Draco walked out of the back area. Hermione groaned and slammed her head on the table. He had gotten her back good. Rubbing her thighs together, she really needed a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the dance had come. The girls were running around like chickens without heads in all four dormitories getting ready. The guys on the other hand were either extremely excited and were prepping themselves, or were pissed with who they were stuck with for the dance.

Hermione Granger just sat on her bed and ran a straightener through her hair. She was pretty much ready and done; all she had to do was put on her dress. Actually she was rather proud of her dress selection. It was a periwinkle color, which went with her light tan rather nicely, it even brought out her chocolate brown eyes. The dress was a halter-top that tightened up around her waist then flared out into the skirt, it stopped about an inch above her knee.

Twirling around in front of her mirror, she couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Her hair was straight which made it fall right above her butt, and her make-up was lightly done.

"You look beautiful!" Ginny Weasley gasped when she saw her best friend twirling around in her dress.

"And you look like a vixen in red," Hermione gapped at the younger girl.

Ginny's dress was skin-tight and fell to the floor. The top of the dress dipped rather low in the back and front. Hermione had to blink a few times; she couldn't believe the young Gryffindor was wearing such a revealing outfit.

"Think Harry will like it?" the red head asked while she checked up on her make-up.

"I thought you got paired with a Ravenclaw?" Hermione questioned her as she grabbed her matching periwinkle clutch from her bed.

"He's not exactly my type." Ginny smiled and wiped a smear of eye shadow from the corner of her eye.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the girl's dormitory. As they reached the common room, all noise stopped and all eyes were on the two Gryffindor girls.

"You're acting like you've never seen us in dresses," Hermione scolded the room.

The chatter that had first been there, quickly returned after her statement. Finding Ron and Harry, Ginny and Hermione grabbed their arms and led them out of the dormitory.

The Great Hall was decorated like a winter wonderful. Snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, pine trees were peppered around, and there were even snowmen in the corners. Smiling and spinning around to see everything at once, Hermione couldn't believe how much effort Dumbledore had put into the decorations. He even made the dinner buffet style instead of having everyone sitting and eating at the same time.

Waving at her friends, Hermione started to walk around in search of her date. She would never admit it a loud, she was actually excited to be have Draco Malfoy as her date. He was at the very least, extremely entertaining.

"Looking for someone Princess?" The deep, hoarse voice surprised her, she actually had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming out and scaring most of the people around her.

"Merlin's beard, you have me a heart attack," she stated as she turned around and slapped Draco on the shoulder.

Smirking at her, he took the time to look her over. She was a vision in purple. Her hair fell in the perfect away against her body, although he would have preferred it in the usual curls. Licking his lips, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"You look good enough to eat," he whispered into her ear once they were on the dance floor with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked up at him with smirk. It was easy to fall into step with him, he was a naturally born leader and extremely charismatic. Before long, the couple were laughing and talking as if they had been friends for years, rather than enemies.

"Wait a minute," Hermione breathed out after their fifth dance. "I want to request a song."

Walking away from him and heading toward the DJ area, run by the Weasley twins, she leaned toward him and whispered into their ears. Looking at her with raised eyebrows, they just shrugged and smiled. With a bright smile on her face, she walked back to Draco and winked at him. All of the sudden Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" started to blare around the Great Hall.

Draco's eyes shot open as Hermione started to sway her hips back and forth in time to the beat of the song. Actually every male's eyes were on her now. A growl escaped from his throat when he took notice of this.

Grabbing her hips, Draco joined in dancing with her. Her lips curved into a smirk as she spun around and pressed her back against his front. Keeping up with beats, the couple was spinning and twirling around the dance floor that had cleared for them. Never once did the two take their eyes off each other as Hermione's hips kept up with the beat, something she had learned from her salsa and tango classes back home. Draco followed along, spinning her and pressing up against her at the correct times.

By the time the same ended, the couple was panting and sweat was glistening on their skin. Draco was having a hard time covering up the hard-on he had from Hermione's performance. Although Hermione couldn't believe how well Draco had kept up, or how sexy he was when he danced.

"And that the lovely and talented Hermione Granger, teaching Draco Malfoy a lesson," burst George Weasley's voice from the speakers. "Gotta learn how to keep up Malfoy."

Draco stared down in shock at the petite brunette in front of him. "This was your way of getting me back?" he asked her in a low voice so only the two of them could hear.

"If you want to think of it that way," she started with a shrug and pulled away from him. "I thought of it as more of a preview of how hot we would be in bed."

With a wink, she walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed herself a cup. Oh boy, did she need a cold shower now. She waved her hand in front of her face and almost spilled her drink down her dress when Ron walked right up to her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"That, Ronald Weasley, is called dancing." Hermione glared at him, she was not about to get into a battle of the wits with him right now.

"It was bloody sex on the dance floor," he bellowed. A few people turned around and started to whisper.

"Oh good, you noticed then," she sassed back, her hands now on her hips and her cup of punch abandoned on a nearby table. "Well then message must be real clear to Draco."

"Draco? When did you start calling Malfoy, Draco?" Ron's face was the same bright red as his hair, actually one couldn't tell where his face started and where his hair ended.

"When I became a little more than friends with him Ronald," she stated with a piercing glare and walked away from the red head before he could say anything else.

She now had a purpose. Looking around the Great Hall, she spotted the platinum haired Slytherin with his friends. Walking toward him with a quickness in her step, she made it across the Great Hall rather quickly.

"Granger?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped right in front of him. "Did someone spike the punch?"

"What do you want Mudblood?" sneered Pansy from behind her.

"Nothing from you that's for sure," she retorted back with an icy glare. Looking back at Draco, she stood on her toes and placed her hands on his chest. "I do want something from you thought."

Leaning up, she wrapped one of her hands behind his head and pulled him down. Their lips met and fireworks went off behind both of their eyelids. His arms wrapped around her petite waist as his tongue dipped into her mouth. He certainly wasn't complaining about how she got him back this time.

A shriek was heard from Pansy right before she fainted.

Breaking about from the kiss, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and smirked. "Concentrating in class is going to get a whole lot tougher now," he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

I'm thinking of ending it here. If you think I should go on, let me know. I'm thinking aside from them having sex there isn't much else I can do to our favorite couple.

Thanks for sticking with me through this! REVIEW and let me know what you think!


End file.
